Secrets of the Night
by Neko-sama no Kokoro
Summary: The combination of friends' plots and Halloween candy can lead to interesting results indeed. AU, AllenxLenalee, mentions of LavixKanda


Secrets of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM in any way. (Apparently, I cannot write the full title.)

* * *

Perfect. Everything was perfect.

Carved pumpkin sitting outside the door with a lit candle inside? Check.

Lights on? Check.

Cat costume clothing her? Check.

Giant bowl of candy set by the door for trick-or-treaters? Check.

Doorbell working? Hmm… She'd have to get one of the boys to check that when they arrived.

With nothing more to do, Lenalee Lee settled into a couch in the living room, adjacent to the hallway. It was five-thirty on the evening of October thirty-first, and very soon, the streets would be filled with costumed children going from house to house in search of candy. It was also the night for themed parties… which had not been forgotten by the young adult. Her older brother was already on his way to one – thrown by his fellow scientist co-workers, but a party nonetheless; nerds they might be, but a number were certainly handsome enough to bring desirable dates – and any moment now, her own friends would arrive, ready to help her with the neighbourhood children before they would depart for an event of their own. By that time, the little ones would be asleep in bed, but Halloween did not end so early for everyone.

Speaking of which… Lenalee shot an irritated glance at the small clock on a nearby end table. Where were they?! Kids would be arriving any minute now! Not that she needed help to handle the candy-giving duties, but she'd been hoping for some company beforehand…

Her tapping foot stilled in mid-air as the soft chimes of her doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Lenalee bolted up from the couch and dashed to the door, grabbing a handful of candy just in case it was an early trick-or-treater. To her delight, however, she was greeted by three towering figures – well, two; one nearly matched her in height, but Lenalee was not petite – of handsome young men.

"And who might you be?" she quipped, eyeing the pirate, the vampire, and the… barmaid? A shepherdess? …A samurai? with amusement.

"Like you can't tell?" The pirate grinned, showing off a remarkably perfect set of teeth, and slung an arm around the one in what Lenalee swore was a dress.

"Not him." She nodded to the black-haired man. "…Is he a 'him' tonight?"

"Che." Judging by Kanda's scowl, he was. The vampire snickered, earning him a fierce glare only slightly less intimidating by the costume. "I'm a _samurai_, beansprout."

"It's _A-_"

"I guessed right!" Lenalee interrupted quickly, clapping her hands. "Come on in; I've been waiting for you guys for half an hour! Where were you?"

"Stuck in traffic." Lavi stepped through the door, pulling Kanda behind him with the arm around the older man's shoulders. "Someone threw a pumpkin out of a car window and I think it hit another one."

"Waste of a pumpkin," Allen added as he followed, disappointment evident in the boy's voice.

"So, like, they had the road closed off and _everything_…"

"Why would they do that," Lenalee mused aloud as she led them into the living room. "How long did it take you to get by?"

"Twenty minutes, but… oh, hey, you have anything to drink, Lenalee?" Lavi flopped down on one couch, fingers gripping tightly into his partner's shoulder as he yanked the other down. Kanda scowled and grumbled something that sounded vaguely threatening, but otherwise did nothing. "Got any beer?"

"Are you planning to get drunk?" Lenalee asked sceptically.

"Well-" Lavi's statement was cut off by a loud gasp as Kanda embedded his elbow in the other man's side.

"Che. Leave it," he said stiffly, apparently trying to mask his concern.

"It does seem kind of early…" Allen added.

"Wait until the party. How does mixed fruit juice sound?" Lenalee suggested. "We've got pop and other carbonated drinks too, or milk, or I could make tea…"

"Juice is fine," Allen chirped. A winded Lavi merely nodded in agreement, while Kanda folded his arms, crossed his legs, and said nothing. The message was nevertheless suitably conveyed.

"Four glasses… okay. If the doorbell rings, can one of you get it?" Lenalee's voice grew steadily louder as she walked through to the kitchen. "Some of them come early…"

"Ah, wait!" Allen hopped up from the seat he'd taken and started to follow her. "I'll help you, Lenalee!"

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee blushed faintly at his kind gesture. "You really don't have to…"

"It's fine, it's fine." He opened the refrigerator door for her, unaware that a pair of young men were listening to their great amusement.

"Hey…" Lavi nudged Kanda suggestively, waggling his eyebrows when the older man turned his head slightly with a questioning look. "Allen really likes Lenalee, right?"

"Hm?" His lips quirked upwards in a triumphant smirk. "Stupid beansprout. So fuckin' obvious."

"Yeah, so…" Lavi leaned closer, trembling lips touching Kanda's ear lightly. "So I was thinking… maybe we should… give them a bit of alone time?"

"Hm?" Kanda turned his head to fully face Lavi, making the redhead withdraw slightly. "What…"

Lavi nodded towards the door. "We leave for a bit so Allen and Lenalee can be alone with each other… then come back a little while later and see what's happened."

"And make fun of the beansprout?" Kanda had something of a one-track mind where Allen was concerned.

"…Yeah, we can blackmail him too, but the most important part is what happens while we're away." Lavi grinned widely. "So, you in?"

That smirk looked positively evil. "I shall take pleasure in watching beansprout's rejection."

Lavi's jaw dropped. Had Kanda been thinking that the entire time?! Perhaps he'd given the man too much credit for noticing Allen's crush – Lenalee was only slightly less obvious in her doting affection, and it had apparently gone right over the other man's head.

"No, no, no." He sighed, then drew a patient breath. "No, see, Lenalee likes Allen too."

"She what?"

Lavi wished he had a camera at that moment to capture Kanda's priceless expression of shock. (It was in his shoulder bag, actually, but the flash would ruin the conversation and certainly alert the yet-unformed couple that something was going on in the next room.)

"Lenalee likes Allen. Yes, Yuu," he added, "she really does. So while we're away, something will happen between them…"

"Not a rejection?"

"Not a rejection. More like…" Lavi's suggestive smirk and eyebrow-waggle was enough to convey the thought. "So when we get back, if we catch them in the middle of something…"

"We blackmail."

"Right!" Lavi nodded. "When they get back, I'll say we need to… get something… more candy, I dunno. That's our cue to leave."

"And I go with you?"

"Yes. We'll go off somewhere for a little while instead, 'kay? Maybe wait outside and hand out candy so no one disturbs them."

"But won't Lenalee notice if the doorbell doesn't ring?"

Kanda had a reasonable thought?! "Not if she's so busy with Allen she isn't paying attention…" Lavi's smile was almost impossibly wide at that moment. "Okay, that sound good to you?"

"As long as we can blackmail the beansprout."

Fair enough. Lavi was about to give a weak confirmation when Lenalee and Allen entered, each holding a glass of opaque orange-y material. Allen had taken a sip from one of the cups and Lenalee was laughing softly, almost flirtatious in the way she looked at Allen as she walked.

"Remember," Lavi mouthed silently as he spun around to face them. "Oh, thanks for the juice!" he said with an exaggerated cheerfulness, reaching to take the untouched glass from Allen. "You two certainly took your sweet time…"

"Allen-kun told a joke and I spilled some juice," Lenalee said quickly, handing one of hers to Kanda. "Had to clean it up."

Allen nodded. "It was a big spill…"

"_Right_… oh, hey," Lavi continued, setting his glass down on a preset coaster on the end table and standing up, "I just remembered – I left some candy in the car, and it's parked on the next street over! I should get it…"

"But we have enough candy as it is, Lavi," Lenalee said, somewhat bemused.

"Yeah, but what if we run out, or Allen eats it-"

"Lavi," Allen said slowly, "I don't remember there being any candy in the-"

"You'll come with me, right, Kanda?" Lavi directed his abnormally large grin to the black-haired man. Kanda scowled momentarily, but got to his feet anyway, placing his drink next to Lavi's. "We'll be back in a bit," Lavi finished. He directed a pleading gaze at the younger two.

"Well…" Lenalee hesitated, chewing on her lip as she looked from Lavi to Kanda and vice versa, then nodded. "Sure, go ahead. Allen-kun and I will hand out the candy we have in the meantime."

"Thanks!" And with that, Lavi dragged his oddly-willing partner to the door. "See you later!"

With a wave, they were gone. Allen turned to Lenalee with an inquisitive frown.

"Why'd you let them go?" he asked. "I don't think he was telling the truth…"

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee laid a hand on his arm and gently pushed him onto the other couch as she sat down next to him. "I didn't think you'd understand, but… well… I think they wanted some time alone…"

"Alone?" Allen's frown deepened. "But they were alone before I got there-"

"That's the way couples are!" Lenalee's cheeks turned a faint red as she giggled softly, the thought of love unconsciously inspiring dreamlike scenes to dance before her eyes. She tried to ignore the fact that most involved dancing with a princely Allen. "T-they always want time together… time to snatch a kiss, or…"

"Or…?" The white-haired man looked slightly ill. "Don't tell me…"

Lenalee's eyes widened to an impossible size when she realised what Allen was thinking of. "N-not necessarily!" she stuttered, the blush darkening. "They wouldn't have time for that, not if they really are just g-getting…"

"Then what…?"

"Being with the other person. Enjoying their company." Lenalee smiled dreamily at the romantic thought, an almost instinctive reaction in many young women. "When you're in love, just being near your special person is enough to make you happy. Other people can make it a bit awkward… there's some intimacy even when nothing's happening, so…"

"Really," Allen said, only half-paying attention as his own mind wandered a bit. _That makes sense. Why would these feelings end when a relationship begins?_ Of course, he understood what Lenalee meant even if he'd never admit it to her; Allen couldn't remember a time when his heart hadn't leapt at the sight of her, or the sound of her voice. Even now, it still beat just a little faster than normal, just as it had in the car on the way there when he was anticipating the meeting. They'd last seen each other only the day before, and yet it felt much longer to the lovestruck young man.

_That's an embarrassing thought…_ Unconsciously, he blushed, dark red spreading across most of his face.

_Hm?_ Lenalee tilted her head to the side questioningly at Allen's reaction. "Allen-kun…" She didn't notice the slight disappointment in her voice as she asked, "Are you thinking of someone right now?"

"Eh…" The blush deepened, even touching his neck as Allen's embarrassment grew. "W-well…" How was he supposed to respond?! If he said yes, Lenalee might discover his feelings for her, and getting over the awkwardness would be nearly impossible for a while, ruining the night. Yet she might also think he was referring to someone else… and he didn't want that, either! If he said no, though… but what if, by some incredible chance, Lenalee actually liked him back?! What was he to say? "That's…"

"You are?" Lenalee smiled tightly, exhaling through her teeth yet tension showed in her nervous posture. "So I didn't need to say anything at all; you'd understand…"

"What about you?" Allen blurted out, eager to change the topic yet also unable to resist asking a question that had subconsciously bothered him from the moment she'd made the comment. "Lenalee, you sound as if you're speaking from experience…"

Lenalee had taken a sip of juice at that moment; the suddenness of Allen's question nearly made her choke. "W-What makes you think that?" she said weakly, feigning ignorance despite Allen's sceptical look. "I… might understand a bit… but I've never been in a relationship like those two; how could I possibly…"

Allen opened his mouth again, prepared to ask if that meant Lenalee liked someone _now_, but closed it again after a moment's thought. If she did… could he handle the disappointment? It might be best to get over it sooner rather than later, but…

The hurt expression on Allen's face did not go unnoticed by Lenalee. "Allen-kun," she added quickly, "do you want some candy? Since Lavi and Kanda are bringing back more, we can probably afford to eat some now…"

He nodded without raising his eyes to look at her, still pondering whether or not he should ask. With a sad look, Lenalee placed her glass on another end table and got up to walk over to the candy bowl. By the time she'd returned with a handful of tiny chocolate bars, Allen had apparently cheered up a little as he was awaiting her return with an anxious expression.

_Let's get off the topic,_ he thought to himself. "What kinds of candy did you buy, Lenalee?"

"Oh… a variety… some of those boxes they sell with the four kinds…" Lenalee glanced down at her candy-filled hands. "A few of those."

"You've got one of each kind! Did you buy different boxes?" Allen asked incredulously, placing his juice to the side.

"I didn't want to run out…" Lenalee murmured, fidgeting with pleased embarrassment. "Take one, Allen-kun."

He nodded and plucked a small chocolate bar from her hand. "Where should I put the garbage…?"

"Just on one of the tables; I'll clean it up later." Lenalee shifted the candies to one hand and took a wrapped chocolate with her free one. "Allen-kun, you like the ones with caramel, right?"

"Mmm," Allen made a sound of agreement through his full mouth. "And you like the pure chocolate ones, right, Lenalee? I'll leave those."

"You don't have to!"

"But you like them! I don't mind; there's enough for me…"

As it turned out, though, there weren't. Lenalee had taken one more pure chocolate candy than any other kind – and now the pair were left to stare at the lone sweet resting on Lenalee's palm.

There was a moment of silence before Allen spoke. "…Go ahead, Lenalee?"

"…But it's the last one." She bit her lip thoughtfully, causing Allen's heartbeat to momentarily weaken at the cuteness of the gesture. "Allen-kun, you take it. I don't mind; you like them too, right?"

"It's your favourite! I'll get one later-"

"It's all right!"

"Lenalee, I'm fine, just eat-"

"_Take it_!"

Allen shook his head fiercely. "I can't!" It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of him, that was for sure… and not that he'd ever tell Lenalee, but he loved the pleased expression on her face whenever she ate a chocolate. It also sent his thoughts in dangerous directions, ones that Lavi would mercilessly tease him about if the redhead ever caught him in such a position… and that he'd done his best to ignore by distracting himself with the candy. This time, there would be no way out; fortunately, it was the last piece.

"Then…" Lenalee sighed and gave the chocolate a longing look. She _did_ want it – who wouldn't? – but how could she just selfishly take it like that? Allen liked the candy too, and how could she not feel the cheery warmth whenever that genuinely happy smile came upon his beautifully handsome face?

_I sound silly, don't I? We've been friends for years now, and yet I still haven't gotten over this childhood crush… _Yet was it that? Would she really feel that sense of anticipation and heart-stopping emotion whenever he smiled at her, thanked her, did _anything_ to show he appreciated her, if it was merely a crush?

Moreover, she thought, eyeing the candy again, would her desired solution to the problem look so attractive if it wasn't more?

Allen probably wouldn't mind; Lenalee had known for years that he felt the same way, if not more, thanks in part to a drunken slip from Lavi, but mostly from the way he couldn't look at her for weeks without blushing during the latter years of highschool. Whenever she remembered that, it almost made her wonder why nothing had happened until now. Allen was too shy to initiate anything, but… what was wrong with her?

_Why not?_ _It's still not too late to do anything, Lenalee!_

It would take all of her courage to execute, and, if she failed, everything that had happened since their very first meeting could wind up a horrible mess… but if her own feelings were any indication, the likelihood of that was low. Why would Allen refuse?

Suddenly determined, Lenalee nodded to herself and unwrapped the candy. "All right."

Allen exhaled in a faint sigh of relief; he always did hate arguing with- "Mmph?!"

Lenalee's fingers brushed lightly against his lips as she withdrew her hand. "It tastes good, doesn't it, Allen-kun?"

He shot her a hurt look; she'd lied to him!

"But if you like," Lenalee said slowly, leaning a little closer and willing her heart to stop pounding so loudly, "you can win, too. I'll take it."

Allen's expression was still stuck in utter confusion as Lenalee closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

Moments later, his eyes melted shut as he instinctively leaned into her, too shy and inexperienced to move any further. Fortunately, Lenalee's summoned courage continued to direct her actions, and, although with more than a little awkwardness, she succeeded in opening Allen's mouth fully and squirming her tongue inside to taste the rapidly melting chocolate…

_It tastes better than usual…_

Slowly, Allen responded, unwilling to give up his prize so easily. Tongues surrounded the sweetness and danced around each other in a sort of battle, slowly moving closer together as it melted and were soon entangled in each other, the candy long forgotten. Lenalee shifted closer, wrapping her arms around Allen's neck and pressing saliva-dampened fingers against his warm neck, and he responded by lifting his right hand and trailing it up her back, finally resting at the back of her head as he stroked the short strands of hair and fingered the thick headband supporting her costume ears. His left hand settled comfortably on her hip, thumb stroking her skin through the thin fabric of her black dress.

After a few minutes, Lenalee withdrew to catch her breath, lips lingering on his apologetically; still caught up in the mood, Allen inhaled and immediately pressed his lips to her cheek, then moving in smooth motions down her jaw and neck. Lenalee gasped softly when he reached the curve of her shoulder, kissing her gently at the edge of her sleeve. When the pressure continued, she turned her head to moan encouragingly in Allen's ear, fingers tangling in his soft hair even as his own hand fell down to her back, but the moan suddenly became a yelp of pain at the feeling of teeth biting into soft skin.

"Ah! Lenalee, are you…" Allen asked quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she reassured him, a nervous giggle escaping from her throat. What an awkward situation! "Isn't that a vampire's job? With your appetite, Allen-kun, I'm surprised you didn't act sooner!"

"I have plenty of self-restraint," Allen murmured against her neck, catching the metaphor to their relationship as a whole. It wasn't entirely true; while he did have self-restraint, he'd simply been too shy to make a move, just as Lenalee suspected. Even now, he was blushing right down past his shoulders, and the heat was not simply from the arousal of passion from recent actions. "B-but if it hurts…"

"I don't mind." Lenalee pressed down on his head gently before turning him to face her, hands gripping his hair as she bent down to kiss his slightly parted lips. "But don't forget about everything else," she murmured against the softness. Allen was too dazed to respond immediately.

"…Lenalee, what's going to happen?" he asked once he could think again. "With us…"

Lenalee paused; although the mind-filling haze of initial passion had faded a few minutes ago, allowing them the use of normal conversation, not once had the sudden realisation or _any_ thought of what they were doing entered their minds. Somehow, the actions had felt so natural, as if they'd been so close many times before, that it was stranger to think that it _was_ their first time, without even so much as a confession beforehand.

"Let's just see what happens," she finally suggested, shifting her body to lean on Allen's muscular body. Despite the multiple layers of shirts he wore – the cape had been pushed behind him – she could feel the warmth of his skin under her body. "We've known each other for so long that I don't think it would feel strange if…"

"If anything happened," he finished, swallowing nervously. Was Lenalee really suggesting what he thought she was? Not that he was really opposed to it, but for the longest time it had been nothing more than a dream. To think that, just earlier that day, he would never have believed it would really happen! "A-all right."

Lenalee said nothing, choosing to confirm the agreement with a kiss as her hands slid down his neck to work at the buttons of his shirt.

On the porch outside, Lavi flicked a miniature candy bar into yet another trick-or-treater's basket and glanced at the watch on his raised wrist. "That's twenty minutes."

"Che." Kanda's scowl deepened. "It's fucking cold out here…"

"I can warm you up if you'd like, Yu-"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda glanced at what appeared to be a cow tottering up the stone pathway to the Lee house. "Besides, there's brats around…"

"Yeah, don't wanna scar the kids." Lavi leaned back, arms folded behind his head. "Which will happen anyway if they get too close to the house… you heard the moans start, right?"

"Ten minutes ago." Kanda's scowl looked positively fierce; was it because of the mere thought of what must be happening inside the house? "Can we go in now? I'm sick of sitting out here feeding these brats."

The cow stopped in its tracks, apparently reconsidering its decision to come to this house.

"Because a couple of them called you a nice lady, Yu?"

"I _told _you-"

"Okay, let's stop Allen and Lenalee before anything happens!" Lavi said quickly, standing up and tossing a pair of candies at the cow. The little child scrambled to pick up the sweets and promptly turned and ran, falling a few times in its desperation to get away from the scary samurai. "I don't think they have protection."

"Che." This time, Kanda sounded satisfied.

Lavi forewent knocking and simply opened the unlocked door; Lenalee had apparently left it open in anticipation of their return. He scanned the empty hallway before his green eye fell upon the living room… and the rather interesting sight in plain view of the hall.

He couldn't resist pulling out the camera as he crept towards the unassuming pair.

Kanda had only just caught sight of the spectacle when the camera flash lit the room and halted Allen and Lenalee in their actions. Slowly, they turned to face the grinning Lavi triumphantly holding a camera in one hand.

"Surprise?" he said, wiggling the camera as his eyes roamed over the two.

Despite having her dress pulled open in front and barely covering her hips, Lenalee was clearly the better off of the pair. Allen's shirts were missing entirely, the two layers in a pile on top of the dark cape off to the side – and were those Lenalee's cat ears he saw tucked in between the folds? Lavi also noticed, to his delight, that Lenalee had gotten further than he'd expected, for Allen, stunned with shock, had apparently forgotten to button up the pants that had nearly slid off his hips entirely.

"Oh my," Lavi squealed, taking a quick picture of the sight – it hadn't been visible with Lenalee on top. Kanda would be happy about _this!_ Assuming Allen didn't beat them up to get the pictures back, he should be willing to do just about anything…

"Lavi?" Allen said shakily, jolting the older man out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"…C-could you please stop staring at my crotch? It's kind of… uncomfortable…"

"…Why?" Lavi looked questioningly at Lenalee. "It's proof of how far you've-"

"Because you're…"

"Gay," Kanda said bluntly behind him.

Allen nodded stiffly. "Sorry."

"Oh…" Better not tell Allen about the pictures just yet, then. "But you know that's not-"

"Oh my god…" And Lenalee, it seemed, had suddenly realised the situation. "Oh my god, Allen-kun, he's got a _camera!_"

And then all hell broke loose.

"Give – that – _to me-_"

"Oi, get off him!"

"Allen-kun, stop it, we can get them later-"

"Urgh…"

"I'm not letting go until he gives them back!"

"You're fucking _strangling-_"

"Allen-kun, get your pants on before a kid sees! You'll scare them!"

Lavi was immediately freed and left to massage his wounded throat. "Oww… damn it, I didn't think you'd really…"

Allen glared at him, fingers fumbling at the zipper of his dress pants. "This isn't over."

"So does this mean we can go on double-dates now?" Lavi suggested, quickly changing the subject. From the dumbstruck look on Allen's face, his distraction had succeeded.

"…Are we dating now, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"After that…" Allen gave her a weak yet brilliantly happy smile. "We'd better be."

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween, guys! Please review with any comments and criticism you might have! (If you see any weird spelling mistakes, blame the site.) I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little oneshot!

(edited notes:) Yes, this was written on Halloween - I just posted it at 3am. Sorry about the lateness. It also took me about two hours to write, hence the... uh... Anyway! This was actually inspired by a (smutty) Inuyasha fanfic I read years ago (very good), so that's why there's romance and no comedy. I think I like writing comedy better...


End file.
